Pressure of this life
by DeathAngel06
Summary: Sara and Catherine are ordinary teenagers that are juniors in high school. Will they date or will the pressure of their teenage lives get the worst of them? Sara/Cath femmslash.
1. Great game

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I Las Vegas nor do I own any of it's characters._**

The time of the score board ticked down slowly. It seemed like time was taking an eternity to pass. The crowd hooted and cheered for the team they preferred. The white ball passed back and forth over the black, mesh net. The buzzer soon sounded the end of the game. The score was 60-33. The leggy teenaged brunette girl gave her teammates high-fives then jogged over to the side lines and wiped the layer of sweat from her forehead. A smirk crossed her lips as she struggled to catch her breath. Her black uniform clung to her sweat, drenched body. Her name is Sara Sidle. The sport she loved, and played for her school, was volleyball. This was the second game of the season, and the second victory she brought to her school this season. Both games this season, plus countless games over previous seasons, she had brought her school great wins. She was the best player on the volleyball team. this season would be no difference obviously. Sighing happily, and very proud of the game she had played, she picked up her gym bag and began to trout back to the locker room to shower.

Catherine Willows, head of the school newspaper, was taking snap shots of the players as they enjoyed the adrenaline that came with the victory. Through her lense scope, she noticed her crush walking off towards the lockers. She had admired Sara for such a long time. Her body yearned for the leggy young woman's body, and her heart cried out for the brunette's love. She might have been there for the school newspaper, it couldn't stop her from enjoying what she was seeing. She managed to take a few quick pictures of the volleyball player walking to the girl's locker room. Slipping the camera into her bag, she gathered her things in a hurry and rushed over to the hazel eyed teen.

"Hey you. Great game." Cat greeted, smiling happily.

Sara looked to her side and noticed the strawberry blonde photographer. Cath was not the only one with admiration for someone. The brunette had developed strong feelings for the strawberry blonde in freshman year. Now they were both juniors in high school, and one year away from graduating. "Thank you." The leggy woman replied, smiling more. "Did you enjoy watching?" She knew that Catherine's passion was photography. She saw a lot of Cat's work in the school's newspaper, and hell even the local paper.

"Yes I did. I enjoyed it very much." The strawberry blonde stated, nodding gently. _I enjoyed watching you get all hot, sweaty, and watching you hitting that ball over the net. _Cat thought to herself as they continued to walk in silence.

The volleyball player pushed open the swinging door and made her way inside, the photographer short in toe. "wanting to take pictures of me taking a shower?" The leggy teenager teased as she set her bag down on a bench.

Catherine looked around and noticed where she was. Her cheeks instantly turned a bright shade of red. "Um no." She stuttered, not wanting to agree that she wanted to see her without anything on. "Uh I'm going to go." She turned around, only to crash into a wall. Embarrassed, the blue eyed teen quickly rushed out of the locker room, leaving the hazel eyed girl to giggle softly to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: I hope everyone enjoyed the new story!!!))


	2. Talking a lone

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters. Enjoy._**

The hot water pattered against Sara's soft, creamy skin, and washed over her. Her muscles ached as did her joints. Volleyball was a very demanding sport. It required a fast, slim, yet strong player, one that could endure the pain it brought upon them. With her eyes closed, she lifted her face into the hot water. The soap slowly glided down her well sculpted body. The water rippled down her six pack abs, and swept over her firm, thin legs. As she showered, her thoughts was soaring through the great unknowns. Catherine's beautiful face flickered in her mind as she continued to wash her aching body. Once finished she turned the rusty knobs off and grabbed her towel and patted her face dry. The soft cotton felt good against her moist skin. She wrapped the white thin cloth around her body and opened the door to the stall. Stepping out, she walked over to her gym bag and dressed in tight dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, that hugged her ample breasts and flat stomach, and slipped out black sneakers. Once dressed she lifted the bag and allowed its fabric strap rest on her right shoulder.

Meanwhile, as the star volleyball player was enjoying her shower, the strawberry blonde photographer was talking to a few other players. It was part of her job about working with the school newspaper. She had to go to sport events and take pictures and interview. What she really wanted to do was to spend the night with the brunette teen. Whether it was going to a movie or just cuddling on the hood of the hazel eyed teenagers car as they gazed up at the stars. She smirked softly, getting wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her nose twitched when it caught the scent of lavender soap and sweet pea shampoo. She could never mistake that scent for anything. It was her crush's scent. She turned around to see the leggy young woman walking over to her. Her heart slammed hard into her chest as butterflies filled her stomach.

When Sara walked out of the locker room she noticed Cat standing by a few of the other players. She smirked softly to herself and made her way over to the blue eyed teenager. "Hey." She spoke gently, giving the strawberry blonde a soft, warm smile.

When Catherine saw the smile, it made her feel like her heart was melting. Over the years she had fallen for that smile, for the scent that is Sara, for everything about the volleyball player. "Hi." Cat greeted, giving her a shy smile. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sweet scent.

"Can I speak to you a long Catherine?" The brunette asked softly.

"Yeah sure." Cath replied. She said her goodbyes to the other players and began to walk out of the gym with the leggy teen. "What's up?" she asked a bit concerned.

Once they were out of ear shot of Sara's team, the hazel eyed young woman stopped, and turned to the photographer. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime and get to know one another better. Out of the whole three year we have been going here, not once have we had the chance to sit down and get to know each other better. All I know about you really, is that your passion, your heart belongs to photography." The star volleyball player questioned.

The blue eyed teenager's heart fluttered with relief. She thought that her crush had wanted to talk to her about bad news or something. "That sounds wonderful. I would love too." Cat answered, nodding a little.

"Great then how about tonight? We go grab something to eat and maybe talk more down by the beach." Sara offered, a wide grin now plastered across her face.

"Sounds wonderful." Cath stated, getting extremely excited. She didn't let it really show though.

"Where would you like to eat at?" The leggy high schooler asked as they began the journey back to the brunette's black Chevy corvette. She opened the trunk and sat her bag in it, then gently rested Cat's camera bag down with it. After slamming it shut she went over to Cath's door and opened it.

"Thank you." The blue eyed young woman answered as she slid into the seat. Her heart began to flutter again once she smelt the inside of the car. It smelt of Sara's heavenly scent. She ran her fingertips gently over the tan leather dashboard and down the 5-disc changing radio.

The brunette shut the door once the strawberry blonde was settled in. She opened her own door and got into the car and slammed the door shut. Sliding the keys into the ignition, she stated," you never answered my question."

Startled out of her own little world, Cat turned her face to meet Sara's gaze. "How about Pizza Hut." She suggested.

"Hmm...sounds yummy." The volleyball player said smiling greatly. Once the car was started they began the short drive to the restaurant.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((sorry if the chapter was a little short. I'm getting writer's block. Well a little bit but still. In the next chapter you get to find out a little more about the past's I have worked out for them both and um this story doesn't take place in Las Vegas sorry. It takes place in L.A, California. Sorry. Thanks for the great reviews and for reading.))


	3. Pizza Hut

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

It wasn't long until the two teenagers arrived at Pizza Hut. Sara parked the car and shut it off. she took the keys out and opened her door, and as did Catherine. Both got out and shut their doors and began their walk to the front doors. The nice smell of freshly baked pizza filled their noses and lungs as they both took a deep breath. A waitress came over to them and took them to a booth in the corner. Cat slid in and the volleyball star slid in across from her.

The brunette looked at the menu with her hazel eyes sweeping over her options. "I think I'm going to get an orange soda." The leggy teen stated as she sat her menu down.

"I'll have a Pepsi." Cat stated to their waitress. She wrote down their drink orders then walked off.

"So Ms. volleyball star, tell me some more about yourself. Like your hobbies." Cath added, leaning back in the booth.

"Well, as you already know I enjoy playing volleyball. I also like watching football with my brothers and uncles and father. I can play a little guitar and some piano. I am a major tom-boy." Sara answered, giggling softly at her last statement. "I grew up around all boys my whole life. I guess that explains why I act the way I do."

"Yeah I notice you hand out with Nick, Warrick, and Greg in school." The strawberry blonde said softly," what is it like hanging out with them? I bet they ask you out all the time."

The brunette began to laugh a little more then managed to say," they are like my brothers. There is no way I would ever go out with any of them. So no, they don't ask me out. Plus guys aren't really my type. Hell, they aren't my type at all."  
The waitress brought their drinks over and sat them down on the table.  
"What would you like? My treat." Sara offered.  
"We can share a large pepperoni pizza." Cat stated shrugging a little.  
The waitress took the order and walked off.  
"So you aren't into dating guys?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow.

The volleyball player laughed more and replied," hell no! They were never my type. I think women are beautiful, have wonderful personalities, and they know what a woman wants."  
The photographer nodded slightly and asked," well um if some girl would say she likes you would you go out with her?"  
"well, it depends if I like her." The leggy teen answered," why does some girl like me?"  
"Um one in particular does." Cat replied shyly, hiding her eyes from those deep hazel eyes.

"Really?! Who?!" The hazel eyed teenager asked, a little shocked and excited.

"I can't say right now. I promised her I would tell you when we were a lone." The blue eyed teen answered.  
_Oh please Lord please let it be Catherine. _Sara prayed silently.

The food soon arrived and they ate in mostly silence. The walk back to the car and the rive to the beach was actually in silence as well. Neither of them minded either. They just enjoyed being in one another's presence. Once at the beach, the brunette volleyball player got out of the car, and climbed onto the hood of the corvette. The strawberry blonde photographer got out as well.  
"Care to join me?" Sara asked patting the metal hood.  
Catherine managed to lift herself onto the car then lay next to the leggy girl.  
"So now we are a lone. Can you tell me now?" The hazel eyed young woman asked looking over at the blue eyed teen.  
Cat looked over at the volleyball player and nodded a little. "I'm the girl who likes you." She said shyly.

Sara's heart began to pound in her chest when she heard those words. Never in the 3 years of knowing Cat, would she have ever believed that she would ever give the brunette a chance. "I like you as well." She replied softly. She slowly slid an arm around Cath and pulled her close to her.

The photographer laid her head gently on the leggy girl's chest, and listened to her steady heart beat. She slowly draped an arm over Sara's waist and moved closer to her.  
The brunette young woman smiled softly and began to slowly glide her hand up and down the strawberry blonde's back as she held her closer, while gazing up at the stars.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: aw what a perfect ending to the chapter!! Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Who knows maybe Sara will ask Catherine out next chapter.))


	4. The drive home

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C.S.I nor do I own its characters!**_

Time seemed to slowly pass by them as the world and surroundings began to fade out. The stars were shimmering brightly in the velvet night's sky, as the full moon bathed them both in a healthy pale white glow. A warm breeze began to blow past, cradling them both in it's warmth. Tonight was perfect for them both. Each one now knew one another's true feelings. No longer would there be secrets; no longer would they have to lead a double life. Life now seemed perfect for them both, and the heaven's themselves seemed to be smiling for them.

Both were so rudely ripped out of their thoughts when a beeping sound filled the now still air. It was Catherine's watch. The strawberry blonde pulled away slightly, and glanced down at the watch. In bright purple numbers it read: 10:05 pm. "Shit." The photographer cursed as she sat up and slid her fragile form from the hood of the car.

"What's wrong Cat?" The volleyball star questioned, as she too removed her body from the hood.

"I need to get home soon. Mother and father will be worried sick if I'm not home soon." The strawberry blonde answered as she opened the car door and got in.

Sighing heavily, the brunette got into the car as well. With a heavy heart she started the car and began to drive away from the sandy shores. She drove Cat back in silence the whole way. She wished that this night could have lasted forever, but when was she ever that lucky?

The blue eyed teenager gazed out the passenger's window and watched the landscapes pass by as they grew closer to her parent's house. She felt horrible that she couldn't spend the night with the hazel eyed girl, but her parent's would ask a lot of questions, and right now Cat wasn't ready to answer them.

Soon the black Chevy pulled into the long drive way. It slowed once at the front of the large white mansion. "Here we are." Sara spoke tenderly as she shifted the car's gears into park.

"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it. You made me feel like an actual person, and I am glad that I am able to talk about anything with you." Cath blurted out as she turned in her seat to face the leggy young woman. Her heart began to pound rapidly against her chest as she bit on her lower lip gently. She was nervous about how the volleyball player would react.

The brunette smiled weakly at the strawberry blonde. "Tonight was the best night that I ever had Catherine. I will never judge you and I will always respect you." She answered tenderly.

The blue eyed teen smiled greatly and gave her a quick kiss then opened her car door. "I'll call you in the morning." She stated before shutting the car door and walking into the house.

The hazel eyed girl sat there for a few minutes stunned about what had just happened. Gulping slightly, and blushing greatly, she put the car into drive and drove home.

TO BE CONTINUED….

((from the author: sorry it took so long and such. And if this chapter is crappy I apologize. I'm not in the best of moods right now, but next chapter will be better.))


	5. 20 questions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C.S.I nor do I won its characters.**_

As Catherine opened the front doors, she silently prayed that her parents would have gone to bed. They never really stayed up past 9:30, but it being the weekend it was hard to tell. Her back was facing the entrance room as she closed the doors slowly. She was ripped so carelessly out of her own little world when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. _Busted. _Cat thought to herself as she gulped softly. She turned, letting a sheepish smile to curve onto her tender lips.

Bother her parents stood their in the robes. Her mother's right foot tapped against the dark oak floor as her father puffed on his tobacco pipe. Judging by how much smoke circled in the air above it, he was furious.

"Who was that?!" Her mother was first to chime in. This was the thing that the photographer hoped to avoid tonight. Luck was not on her side right now.

"A friend of mine." The blue eyed teen snorted softly towards her mother.

"What's her name?" Her father asked, not wasting any time.

Groaning softly, the strawberry blonde retorted," See this is exactly why I don't have any friends! You two always pull this 20 question crap, and daddy you go and do a little digging on their records. And mom, if they don't live up to your high society standards, you chase them away! Jesus Christ she is only a friend! Get over it!" With those final remarks, the teenage turned and stormed up the spiral staircase and to the third floor. Her pace was quick as she walked down the hall way to two double pink doors. She turned the knobs and pushed the doors open, then slammed them shut. "The nerve of them!" She growled softly under her breath.

Meanwhile the star volleyball player was finally pulling into her own drive way. She parked next the trailer her mother and her lived in. Her no good father had left them with this shitty place after splitting with all of their money. He left them both in debt. Sara was lucky that her grandfather was nice to pay for their cars. Out of the corner of her hazel eyes she noticed her mother's white 2002 Ford Mustang. Her grandfather always had the knack for sports cars. Sighing heavily, she withdrew her athletic form from the car and closed the door. With a heavy heart, she walked inside of the trailer. From where she was standing in the crammed living room, she could see her mother walking around in the kitchen. The smell of burnt corn beef and hash filled the air. It caused the sassy teen to gag slightly as the horrid stench filled her lungs.

"Good to see you finally Sara." Her mother snapped from the kitchen door way.

"Well hello to you too mother!" The leggy girl snarled.

"Your boss called and told me you took the day off. Why?" Her mother badgered.

"I had a volleyball ball game today mother! Get over it! You told me to call off when I have a game. And it's nice to fucking get my head bit off as soon as I step a foot through the gawd damn front door." The brunette spat out.

Her mother's dull, green eyes seemed to soften a bit. With a few long strides she was now standing in front of her daughter. She pulled Sara into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry for flipping out on you sweetie. I'm just really stressed right now." Her mother apologized.

"I know mom. You work three jobs, and having to pay off Ick's debts isn't an easy task. The gambling bastard left us with nothing." The sassy young woman explained.

Her mother could smell the aroma of Catherine's perfume on her daughter's shirt. She pulled away, allowing a wicked grin to curve onto her lips. "Who is she?" She questioned.

"Her name is Catherine." The brunette answered.

"You mean that girl you have had a crush on for three years now?" Her mother teased," well it's about time. So was it good?"

"MOTHER! We didn't have sex! Cat and I only cuddled and had dinner together!" The leggy girl shouted playfully.

"Oh come on I was only teasing you. Now get that ass of yours to bed. You have work tomorrow afternoon." Her mother ordered.

"Night mom." Sara said smiling softly, before turning and walking into her small bed room. She closed her door and slipped out of her clothes and under her soft covers. The tender mattress was a nice welcome to her aching body. Her eyelids drifted shut as the grasp of slumber gripped her tightly.

The darkness of night was slowly fading away as the morning sun began to rise above the horizon. Light flooded the sky above, chasing away the darkness. Warm, golden rays crept through the open white, velvet curtains on Cath's bed room window. They slipped onto her bed, and laid gently across her face. Groaning softly, her eyelids lifted open as she glanced over at her cell phone. Picking it up, she dialed Sara's home phone, awaiting for her to pick up.

The annoying sound of a phone ringing pierced the still bed room air. Cursing softly, the leggy girl removed pillow from her face. Exhausted eyes managed to adjust to the blinding light and fall upon the phone. She picked it up. "Hello?" Her voice came out raspy.

"Morning sleepy head." The photographer teased," Did I wake you?"

"Good morning to you too sleeping beauty. And yes you did, but I have no problem waking up to your sexy voice." The volleyball player yawned softly.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

((from the author: It's getting late so I am heading to bed. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading and for the great reviews!))


	6. Note to all my readers

I would like to apologize to all to my fans, and readers. I have experience many problems, which some prevent me from getting on and actually updating. A while ago my girlfriend and I of two years broke up(that was last year) so all my muse for writing, all my muse for fanfics, died. It took me a while to finally recover, but then I was faced with another set back. I have carpal tunnel, which prevents me from getting online the majority of the time. After getting several reviews and personal e-mails from those who follow my fanfics, I have decided to start writing again. Getting the support, knowing my stories are still liked and read, pleases me to no end. You all have inspired me to write again. So once a week I will try to update my stories. Thank you everyone for everything! =)


End file.
